Finding Love in the Most Unexpected Place
by RedArsenic
Summary: The Sumimura and Yukimura Kekkaishi can not be together. Masamori had to make such that the clans do not mix. So to do this he sends his brother on dates with his Night Troops in hope of Yoshimori falling out of love Tokine. Unfortunately, when he runs out of women, he is forced to send Yoshimori on dates with the guys. Then Yoshimori falls for a guy. More specially Sen Kagemiya.


**I'm bringing it back everybody! For those who read this, a long time ago I had a Kekkaishi story which was the same as this. Unfortunately, it was deleted and I no longer have anything to work with. However I want to bring it back. It will be different from the original, mainly because I don't remember all that happened in the original. I will try my very best though!**

**Anyway, enjoy review if you want to. For those who have never heard of this story before, here is the summary.**

_**Yoshimori can not love Tokine. The Sumimura and Yukimura can not be together. Masamori had to make such that the clans do not mix. So to do this he sends his brother on dates with his Night Troops in hope of Yoshimori falling out of love Tokine. Unfortunately, when he runs out of women, he is forced to send Yoshimori on dates with the guys. However Masamori never expected Yoshimori to fall for one of the guys.**_

**Well that's about it. Enjoy~ **

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!(Chapter 1)!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

Yoshimori never really looked forward to Masamori visiting. Mainly because the only reasons Masamori can were for bad news and to indirectly ruin Yoshimori's life. So when his dad informed him that Masamori was coming to stay, for a couple weeks at that, Yoshimori was not pleased. He was more angry when he had learned that Masamori was bringing ALL of the Night Troops with him. Now Yoshimori was upset and soon to deal with a lot more people in his house then there needed to be. Now all Yoshimori wondered was why Masamori was coming and why did he need everyone to come with him.

So to get his answers Yoshimori waited until the day Masamori showed up. Figured it would be on a school day so that everyone would be there to surprise him when he got home. Just like last time. Which had annoyed Yoshimori just as much as the first time. Masamori was sitting at the head of the table, with all of his Night Troops surrounding him. Yoshimori immediately spotted some familiar faces, such as Atora, Sen, even Shu.

"Ah Yoshimori." Masamori said raising his hands to greet his little brother. Then Masamori along with the Night Troops chorused a greeting. "Welcome home!" Yoshimori groaned at the greeting, he should have knew that it was coming considering Masamori liked to irritate him as much as possible.

"Oh hey Masamori. Nice to see you again." Yoshimori mumbled and sat across Masamori at the long table. Sure he was being sarcastic and disrespectful but he didn't really care all that much. He was handed a cup of tea by his father and took it was gratitude. Masamori smiled but then gave him a look of full seriousness. All of the sudden, the room was empty, seeing that all of the Night Troops took off at the signal of Masamori wanting to talk to him. Truthfully Masamori had his troops trained well, especially in all of the synchronized actions they do.

"Yoshimori you know I am not here to play around or just to visit. We have something very important to discuss." Masamori told him but Yoshimori already knew that it was coming. His older brother was one of the most predictable people he knew.

"I figured as much. Whatya need then?" Yoshimori mumbled. Still tried from having gone to Karasumori the night before, and getting no sleep during the day for he was too worried about when Masamori was going to get home. Now he was worn out and soon had to go back to Karasumori once the sun sets. To say he was not excited would be an understatement. While he would be rather taking a nap, here he is, talking to his older brother, that normally never comes around.

"Yoshimori as you know, both the Sumimura's and the Yukimura's have a long family history of protecting Karasumori. It is our jobs as the Kekkaishi to do so. You may also know that your children will someday take over for you." Masamori informed him. Yoshimori was about to jump in and tell his brother that he will seal Karasumori's power before that could happen, but Masamori held his hand up to signal he was not done. So he continued, "The point is Yoshimori, you need to think about the future. This silly crush of yours on Tokine has to stop. You must realize that the two of you can not be together."

Yoshimori glared at his brother, hoping that the elder was only joking. Although it was asking too much. Masamori never joked around. Not with something this serious. Yet, Yoshimori still hoped so. Yes, he is a Kekkaishi, and so is Tokine, and sure they are from the opposing families but that doesn't mean they can't be together. Masamori noticed the look his brother was giving him and sighed.

"I know you are upset about this news Yoshimori but it's very important. You can't be with Tokine. I'm sorry but that's just the way it is." Masamori told him and Yoshimori huffed angrily.

"You're wrong. I will seal Karasumori. Then it wouldn't matter if me and Tokine are together." Yoshimori declared with full intent on living up to that promise. He wouldn't wish the Kekkaishi curse on anyone, especially not his own children. That's why he hoped to seal it up, so no one would have to follow in his or Tokine's footsteps.

"Yoshimori please think logically here. I know you want to seal Karasumori but you can never have your hopes high for something you can't achieve. Please understand why I am doing this. It's for your own good." Masamori told him with sympathy in his voice, but Yoshimori knew better than to think that his older brother had even felt sorry, not even a little.

"What do you mean by 'do this to me'. What did you do Masamori?" Yoshimori asked with a growl in his voice. He had hoped that Masamori hadn't done anything stupid that he would soon regret. The Night Troop captain sighed ruefully, and prayed that Yoshimori wouldn't be that mad at him for what he was about to do.

"Yoshimori, I can not allow your feelings for Tokine to get in the way of what's important. The only way to get her out of your head is to replace here with somebody. You will be going on dates with my Night Troops so that you will forget all about Tokine. I'm sorry Yoshimori but it just needs to be done. Don't feel bad though, Tokine will be going through the same process." Masamori explained to his younger brother but his words only upset Yoshimori further, prompting the other to leave as soon as possible.

Yoshimori had to leave, he had to get away from his brother. He couldn't believe that Masamori was doing this to him but at the same time he could. Leave it to Masamori to mess his life of completely. Yoshimori jumped to the top of the Sumimura household, upset and needing somewhere to get away. The sun had set but Yoshimori was sure that Masamori would send some of his Night Troops to handle it tonight because Yoshimori was not in the mood. However when he moved to the top of the house he didn't expect to see Sen laying there peacefully.

"Oi Sen. What are you doing up here? Shouldn't you be getting settled in one of the guest rooms like all of the others?" Yoshimori asked as he moved to stand next to the other. Sen was laying around on the flat part of the roof, looking up at the starry night above them. Sen laughed dryly.

"Nice to see you too. By the way, I've been good so thanks for asking." Sen said sarcastically while rolling his slit like eyes. Yoshimori grimaced, not wanting to have come off rude like he had. He expected nothing less of Sen acting foul like he always did.

"Right sorry about that. Like I said earlier though, why aren't you downstairs settling in like everyone else? I know you all will be staying here for a while." Yoshimori asked again while also pointing out what was already known. Sen just shrugged.

"I wouldn't be sleeping down there with them. I would much rather stay here. It's less crowded and much more peaceful." Sen pointed out. Of course this had Yoshimori slightly worried about the Ayakashi Marjiri.

"You can't stay out here. It's way to cold. You could get yourself sick. I guess you can come stay with me in my room this time around." Yoshimori had offered nicely. He surly didn't want Sen to stay out here and slept. It was way too cold during the night for someone of Sen's physique. However Sen denied his offer and told the Kekkaishi to head to bed that night and not to worry that much about him. Sen assured Yoshimori that he would be just fine where he was and that he didn't want or need Yoshimori's generosity.

Typical Sen. So Yoshimori wished him a good night before heading back to his room in hopes of getting some rest that night. Although that seemed impossible at the time. He was informed by Vice Captain Hatori that he wouldn't have to worry about heading over to Karasumori while they were here, that Masamori would handle everything for him and Tokine while they worried about the whole dating situation. Although that had not made Yoshimori feel any better about it. He didn't want to go on any dates with the girls of the Night Troops. He defiantly didn't want Tokine to go on any dates with the guys. The only reassuring thing was that there was one person that wasn't interested in Tokine. Which was Sen. Yoshimori trusted that Sen wouldn't even go on the date unless he was forced to. He had sat in his room for awhile, just thinking about everything that was happening. That was until his father had entered the room.

"Yoshimori? You looked pretty upset earlier. I thought I would drop on in and see how you were doing." Shuji had told him as he entered the room quietly. Yoshimori was relieved to see his dad, for he was hoping that Shuji could convince Masamori otherwise about all of this. Unfortunately that's not what his father had come to talk to him about.

"I know you are upset about all of this but Masamori only means the best. I know you really like Tokine and everything but maybe this is what is best. Just remember no matter what happens both Masamori and I want you to find love." Shuji reassured his son. Yoshimori was surprised to hear that his dad agreed with what Masamori had planned. This had made Yoshimori feel worse than before, his own dad wasn't even on his side. He said nothing to his father and waited for him to leave. Once he was gone Yoshimori let out a heavy sigh.

He had a lot on his mind and was sure that he wouldn't rest easy that night. However he did have to get some sleep, and finally drifted off for the night, he mind clouded.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!(Chapter 1)!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**I believe that this was a good first chapter to a returning story. What did you all think? I mean I really did enjoy writing this. I really love to write, it is my passion so I might as well enjoy it myself. Anyway I know not many people have read this and I don't really mind. But for those who have I hoped you liked it. Review~**

**I am not sure when I plan to update this again. Maybe on Wednesday or Thursday. It all depends on how much I get to type and if I want to really type on it. Be warned, there will be some mature content later on. Anyway, see you next time!**


End file.
